Are you sure?
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Minato made a mistake! But as a responsible man, he have to take care of it. One shot-


**Are you sure?**

**Author**: This is NamikazeMinatolovers25!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine. If it mines, then, I make MINATO instead of NARUTO

**Genre**: Parody, Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T?

**Pairing**: Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Manami Ran

**Warning**: All my stories is not Yaoi, Yuri, AND incest, cause I WILL find a way to make it not incest! And I'll never give up till the end!

**Are you sure you want to continue? Well, let's start then!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Namikaze Minato, thank you so much!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You have to remember 'that' time, NA-MI-KA-ZE-MI-NA-TO~."**_

"_**Then...?"**_

"_**Yes, Minato, I am carried your child, I mean, our child!" She said, excited.**_

"_**Sorry, I just happy when I found that I have a child in my belly, 'ya know..."**_

"**A mistake that I'll never regret in all my life, Minato, and thank you for all you have done to me..."**

Uzumaki Manami Ran said to Namikaze Minato

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: A mistake**

"Uhh...," Groaned a red haired woman who right now is laying on the king sized-bed. Waving around her head, and she immediately confused. This is a bedroom, but not her bedroom. She's trying to remember what happens last night. Her mind is a bit blurry and fuzzy because yesterday night is a Jounin promotion party, and everybody have sake and alcohol, she included (maybe she over do it, the sakes). But she doesn't remember when she went home...and this isn't her home. This was an apartment, it seems.

When she about to sit, she froze. Looked down, her entire body was...naked. Oh, god. Don't tell me last night, she...

..._**sleep**_ with a creature that named a man, I mean, yes, a man. 'Cause she'd never sleeping with her clothes off, simply, because that was too cold. And that's was make her think like a pervert or sex-craving woman that appear on porn...

Looking around one more time, she found her clothes scattered around the floor. With great determination, she rushed to her precious clothes and immediately wore it in about ten seconds. Her clothes is a green t-shirt, black bra, white panti**, tan short, and ANBU knee-length grey pants, and tan, short-sleeve colored jacket. With a sigh when done, she walked toward the door to get the hell out of here. However, when she reached the knap to open the door, she found a very disturbing sight...

Like her before, but this is a man who naked and laying on the floor without a clothes. Simple two words formed in her mind,

_**Shit asshole. **_

It's a peaceful morning. Yes, very peaceful. But considering that you kicked in the ribs is not peaceful. Considering you being punched in the faces several times is not peaceful. Considering you have sex with a stranger last night is definitely NOT peaceful. Considering that you're not a virgin again after this simply, definitely not peaceful. Considering that stranger threatening to cut your ball (is that spells correctly?) was DEFINITELY NOT peaceful! DEFINITELY NOT PEACEFUL FOR NAMIKAZE MINATO!

The air filled with so much silence. They both don't have the right mind to form the right words with so much hang-over from the last night Jounin promotion party. After 10-15 minutes, they decided to start a conversation...

"Well? What are your stories to confirm your innocence?!" She asked with anger in her tone.

"Well, miss. We do not know each other. So, can I have your name?" The blonde yellow haired man asked.

"My names...don't tell anyone, because...don't tell anyone! Yeah, that's the reason!" She puffed her cheek with embarrassment for her lack of reasoning, "Ran Manami Uzu-Uzumaki, '_**ttebane!**_ And please call me Manami, 'cause if you call me Ran, who are you? My father?" She's joking a bit...even after their accident.

"My name is Namikaze Minato, Manami-san," Minato stared at the deep (almost dark and black) maroon red-haired beauty with a...blush.

Manami sipped a hot chocolate to her mouth and ALMOST spouting out her hot chocolate in awe and shock, "You're the Yellow Flasher!?" Almost, and almost her cup of hot chocolate being dropped if not her reflex being a Kunoichi catch it immediately. Apparently, Manami was a big fan of the 'Yellow Flasher'.

Minato sweat dropped, "Em, Manami-san, is not Yellow Flasher, but Konoha's Yellow Flash...," In the back of his mind, Minato cursed to the person who give him the flashy nickname. Who in the right mind liked a nickname that sounds too childish and flashy? Staring at the woman who immediately caught Minato interest, Minato hide a soft smile. Minato already liked the woman, because the innocent and fiery personality that Manami possessed, despite not knowing each other (yet).

"Oh, right! I'm probably the biggest fans of yours! I always like the idea to be able flash place to places! And, I always trying to invited a technique that similar to yours and Nidaime Hiraishin, but I never get to the concept! Fuuinjutsu is my specialty, but invited a technique is a different story! And I always—" Manami rant stopped by the heavily sweatdrop Minato.

"Manami-san, are we supposed to talk about...this morning event?"

Manami stared at Minato, "Oh, right! I forgot!" She claps her hands.

"Well then, we need to discuss this problem, but I don't know what to start..."

The sky almost dark, the sunset is about to down. Minato and Manami agreed not to talk about the 'drunken night' again, but they wanted to keep in touch. Manami even want Minato to call her with her birth name, Ran. Manami name was just undercover name for her safety as an Uzumaki and A Senju. Apparently, Minato know about Ran (From now on, Manami was referred as Ran) distant cousin, Kushina Uzumaki. Ran was granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju, so, her royal status was a top secret. Ran had three bloodlines, from her Uzumaki blood is Kagura no Me and Chakra Materializing bloodline, and from her Senju Blood is Mokuton and high affinity to wind. Minato impressed at Ran abilities as Kunoichi. Minato doubted Kushina could win from a match with Ran, as Kushina was a lazy fan-girl who love to proclaim her undying love to Minato who keep refuse to her love, or rather, obsession. Minato was very glad that Ran was not a fan-girl but a NORMAL fan to his special technique, the Hiraishin. Ran even wants to learn his Hiraishin in exchange with her own technique, and Ran didn't mind as long as she able to 'flash place to place' like Minato.

Kushina and Ran not really know each other and they only know that they both have Uzumaki blood in their veins. One thing that was a top secret was that Kushina is not the 'real' Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as we all know, but Ran. Her chakra is more large, special, and stronger than Kushina own, that Mito chooses and trusts her to keep Kyuubi at bay. Kushina was merely a scapegoat of the real Jinchuuriki, and damn, she proud of it. Weird, huh? Kushina was famous because of her fake identities as Jinchuuriki, like, getting kidnapped and got saved by the future Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, the man that handsome and all. Ran was a bit jealous of Kushina and at the same time, frightened at Kushina fan-girl behaviour. Never in a million years, she got to act like _**that**_, never and ever, even when she wanted it so much.

Ran was the most interesting person that Minato have ever meets. She was beautiful, cute, adorable, blunt, happy-go-lucky, fiery, loud, etc, completely opposite of Kushina fan-girl personality (Minato shuddered). Yeah, but she sometimes plain and weird, but Minato found it her way of showing her cuteness (Weird Minato). Ran likes orange, orchid, ramen, and dark purple. And, she was a rainbow freak/weirdo. The first time Minato found her obsession towards rainbow, Minato feared for his and Ran life way to wear clothing. He doesn't want to wear rainbow colored clothing, anyone might be assume that he was a freak, shinobi but freak. Minato didn't want that.

Minato funny thought must have ended because of Ran voice sounded close to his place, Minato at his usually training ground 7 with his team. Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, and Nohara Rin were Minato child.

"MINATO!" Ran running at his direction, seeming to approach him.

Minato waved at her, "Ran! What's wrong?"

Ran keeps running toward Minato and tackled him to the ground with great force. Her face kinda excited, Minato a bit horrified because an overly excited Ran was...never good.

"There's something I have to tell you! IMMEDIATELY!" Ran quickly dragged Minato to her house with her new Hiraishin technique.

"_**Chotto**_—" poor-Minato.

"Okay, Ran. This gotta be important because my students will be joining the chuunin exam and they really, really need my help," Minato sipped his hot chocolate.

Ran grinned, "Gomen, gomen! But I was really excited about this, because it was one of many dreams I had!"

"Being Hokage?" Minato said, a little afraid because he want to be Hokage too. Nevertheless, a side of him wants Ran to be happy too...

"Namikaze Minato, thank you so much!" Ran said too excitedly, "I'm pregnant!"

"What...?" Minato eyes widened in shock. Oh...no...

"You have to remember 'that' time, NA-MI-KA-ZE-MI-NA-TO~," Ran chirped happily, "Really, you don't remember?"

"Then...You mean..."

"Yes, Minato, I am carried your child, I mean, our child!" She said, excited.

Minato mouth completely opened. SHOCK!

Ran rubbed her head, embarrassed, "Sorry, I just happy when I found that I have a child in my belly, 'ya know..."

Minato still sit there with mouth half-closed half-open. When a fly flying to his direction, he quickly closed his mouth to save his sense of food. He's definitely not want to eat trash like a fly. Just thinking that he immediately want to puke instead of shocked.

"Em...Minato? Are you broke?" Ask Ran, hesitantly. "I'm sorry if you truly broke...I just happy...but if you don't want this child...then, I will make myself gone from your very life." She said. At this sentence, Minato quickly took Ran hands with his.

"Truthfully...I don't ready for being a father. But for our child...I'll do my best," Minato said, staring intently at Ran soft and warm brown eyes.

Ran's cheeks grow warmer from Minato words. She stared at Minato.

"Are you sure?" Ran was ready in tears. "You just have to shove me aside if you don't want to." She said, although her eyes clearly showed that she didn't want Minato to leave her with the baby.

"Did you know that I was an orphan?" Minato suddenly said. Ran shook her head, confused at where this was going.

"No..."

"I don't want my— our child have go through what I am going through as an orphan...so, I promise you that I will be the child father."

Ran smiled.

OWARI!

End the one-shot? Is this even one shot?

NamikazeMinatolovers25!


End file.
